


Fleeting Warmth

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night at the office Howon meets a strange... boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Warmth

“Smile! No one will eat you, if you smile. Why so grim, my friend?” Woohyun greets as he enters the office. 

Howon sighs, preparing himself to deal with the overly hyper co-worker. 

“What, you not talking to me?” Woohyun jokes and sits next to Howon. “As early as ever. Do you ever come in late for work?"

“No. Coming in late isn’t the norm. It is expected of you to arrive when the clock hits Eight.” Howon gives back. “Efficiency would drop drastically, if everyone would be as carefree as you.”

“Ouch, that hurt! Why so mean, Howon. On another note! I got a date. He is hot and he is single. This could be it! The end to my single life!” Woohyun whispers, rolling closer to Howon with his chair.

“Congratulations.” Howon replies dryly. 

“And, any ideas when your dry streak will end?”

“I do not plan on dating right now. For now I plan to finish this project and submit it.

“Wow, you really are a workaholic, my friend! You need to get laid. Find a boy and let him do the magic. I can set you up.” Woohyun winks. 

Howon pauses what he does, to give Woohyun a disgusted look.

“What? I was only trying to help you.”

“Go do your work, Mr. Nam.”

“Why, aren’t you grumpy today?” Woohyun chuckles. "But I will forgive you, since today might be the beginning of a wonderful relationship.” Woohyun declares and scoots back. He is really looking forward to today.

~~~

“Howon! Please! Just this once! I will return the favour! This may be my only chance at a solid relationship but I need to finish those by tomorrow! Howonnie!" Woohyun whines. He is running late for his date but has to finish a few documents by tomorrow morning, so he opts to harass Howon. 

"Do your work." 

"Howonnie! Please! I will never again leave my things all over your place! I will clean everything up tomorrow! I will stop calling you Howonnie!" Woohyun pleads, purposely doing the aegyo the other man hates so much. 

Howon looks up, stern expression on his face as he turns to Woohyun. "If your things aren't gone by tomorrow evening, I will throw them all into the trash. And I will enjoy it." 

Woohyun jumps out of his seat, gathering his things to leave. "I will clean everything up! Thanks Howon, you are the real pal!" 

Howon sighs. He has a whole load of work to finish and now the added amount by Woohyun. This will be a long night. 

***

It's way past midnight when Howon looks at his watch. He has one more page to review before calling it a day. Since he missed the last train already, there is no need to hurry. He will spend his night in the office. 

He takes out a folder, organizing the papers into it.

"Ahjussi, what are you doing here? Wow, never thought someone would still be working by this hour." 

Howon jumps up, startled by the voice. The last person left some time ago. He is always the last to leave. 

He looks up to see a boy looking down at him, smile bright, showing his gums. 

"What are you doing here, kid? Unauthorized people aren't allowed here, especially at this hour." Howon stands up, ready to take action, if it's a thief. 

"It's cool, Ahjussi. Why so uptight?"

"How did you get in here?" Howon asks again, ready to call security.  

"Walked right in." The boy smiles.

"Who are you?" 

"Would you believe, if I said I'm a ghost?" 

Ok, Howon is sure, the boy is mentally not fully here. "Please get out of here or I will get security."

"They won't be able to do anything. Ahjussi, how come you see me?" 

"Leave or I will call security and you will have a long talk with the officers." 

The boy walks closer to Howon, sitting on the table across. "Do call them. It should be entertaining. I will laugh at you while you try to explain yourself." His smile stretches even more. 

Howon frowns and does call for security and much to his horror, the boy indeed laughed at him, even falling of his chair. 

"Sir, are you sure it's alright not to go back home? You should get some rest. You always stay behind." The security officer tells Howon, only to gain another chuckle from that mysterious boy. 

Howon assures him that he is alright, apologizes and sends the officer back down. He sits in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I really should sleep some. I'm seeing things."

"So, how come Ahjussi can see me?" The boy asks again, now on the table and walking around. 

"What are you? Some kind of ghost?" 

"Would you believe if I said, I have no idea?" The boy gives back, jumping onto the next table. 

"No. I'm sleeping." Howon announces, laying his head on his table. He should scold the kid for walking on the tables.

"Ignoring me is an option, I guess. But aren't you cruel? You are like the first person who is able to see me after so long and you totally ignore me." 

"I wish I couldn't see." Howon mutters, closing his eyes, trying to sleep.

"Ahjussi, do you believe in angels?" 

"Does it matter? I didn't believe in ghosts until now but you are here. Let me sleep. I have an early day tomorrow."

"Hmm... Then I will let you sleep for tonight." The boy replies and when Howon opens his eyes, he is indeed gone. 

Did his mind play a game on him? 

Woohyun will most certainly pay for this. 

*** 

"It was wonderful! He is wonderful. I mean, he is two years older than me but he is so sexy. We are going out again, next week." Woohyun reports, totally in his own world. 

Howon stops typing for a moment and looks at Woohyun. 

"What?" Woohyun asks, Howon's gaze making him feel uncomfortable. 

"Do you believe in ghosts?" 

"I do. Why? Did someone curse you? Did you get scared?" Woohyun teases, immediately scooting over. 

"Get away. I was just curious." 

“Something must be up. Why ghosts all of a sudden? You started seeing things?”

“I think you made a promise yesterday. Go away.” Howon reminds, continuing his work. He wonders, if the boy from yesterday indeed was a ghost. The thought just won’t leave his mind.

***

“You are still here, Ahjussi?”

“So you were real?” Howon asks the boy, turning from the display to stare at the boy. “Not just my imagination, I see.”

“I shouldn’t have come. You would think you are crazy. That would be hilarious.”

“What are you?”

“I told you, I don’t know. I just suddenly awoke and was here.” The boy jumps onto the table again, starting to walk on the documents.

“Get down there.” Howon scolds this time, observing the boy.

“I’m Dongwoo, by the way. At least that’s what the little girl said.” The boy answers, jumping down from the table.

“I thought I was the first one who saw you.” Howon backs away. The boy is coming right at him.

“You are. Remember, I asked if you believe in angels. I do believe she was an angel. But she just disappeared one day. You know, she had only one wing. A beautiful wing. It was the purest white I ever saw. She was this tall.” Dongwoo held his hand to his hip. “Small, right?”

“Yes. She must have been a child.”

“Ahjussi, why are you trying to melt with the wall?” Dongwoo asks, finally stopping one feet in front of Howon.

“I’m human. It’s our nature to be afraid of the unknown.” Howon states. He is not really afraid of Dongwoo. But his instincts are screaming at him.

“You aren’t afraid though. If you were, you wouldn’t have stayed behind so late. You were waiting for me, weren’t you?” Dongwoo asks, taking one step closer.

“You may or may not be correct. I believe it’s a mixture of curiosity and idiocy that made me stay behind. I don’t get to talk with ghosts very often.”

Dongwoo chuckles, finally backing away. “Ahjussi, you are kind of cute.” Dongwoo jumps on a chair, starting to twirl around.

“I do believe that cute is not a word to describe a 24 years old man.” Howon gives back, finally releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“You are though. Ahjussi, what’s your name?” Dongwoo asks, continuing to go round and round.

“Stop that. I’m getting dizzy. My name is Howon.”

Dongwoo stops the chair, watching Howon take a seat in his own chair. “Howon” Dongwoo says the name. It feels somehow easy on his tongue. “Howon. This is the first time I hear this name.”

“Maybe.”

The rest of the night passed with Howon finishing a document and Dongwoo rolling around on the chair, irritating Howon to no end.

***

“Do you even sleep? I mean, seriously, you stayed here throughout the night!” Woohyun scolds from the side. “You have black rings! Your eyes are puffy.”

“I do my work.”

“Sleep! Go home and take a bath! I will accompany you home today. Tomorrow is your day off, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I’m taking you home!” Woohyun announces, determined to scold his idiot of a friend.

“I’m staying until midnight.”

“I’m taking you home at ten!” Woohyun sits on his chair, getting back to work.

Howon sighs, knowing he has no other choice but to go along.

Three days later, Howon is back at work. Friday was his free day and Saturday he took off because of a cold.

For some odd reason he found himself thinking about Dongwoo more than about the work he missed. 

He is not as early as he used to be, still slightly handicapped through the cold. But he has a lot to catch up on. As soon as he enters the office, he notices that everyone has already arrived. 

He is about to take a seat, when he suddenly sees Dongwoo, running through the mess of people, straight at him. The view scares him, as Dongwoo passes through people and objects. The boy collides with his chest, arms coming up to hug him.

"Howon! I missed you! You were gone for like three days and I didn't have anyone to talk to!" Dongwoo says, relief obvious in his voice as he finally let's go of him.

Howon needs a moment to collect himself. 

He felt the touch, the warmth. 

How? How was Dongwoo able to touch him, when he passed through all of them? "How?" He vocalises his thought. But he is cut off by Woohyun, who approaches him with eager steps. 

"Howon! Are you better? I heard you catched a cold. I called you but you wouldn't pick up. I was so worried." Woohyun drags him to his chair, letting him sit. “Are you better? Should I come over tonight to make you dinner?”

“No, I will survive.” He answers Woohyun but his eyes are on Dongwoo, who is obviously angry about something. “Why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry. I’m worried!” Woohyun clarifies.

“Be silent!” Howon pushes Woohyun aside, eyes fixed on Dongwoo, who won’t answer his question. “Why are you angry?” He asks again.

Woohyun looks back and forth, more than just confused by Howon’s strange behaviour.

Dongwoo sulks, not bothering to give a reply. He just disappears into thin air.

“Howon, why are you angry?” Woohyun questions, pressing his palm to Howon’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever. Did you take any weird medication? Are you high on pain medicine?”

Howon pushes Woohyun’s hand away, feeling his anger rise. That ghost is stealing his last nerve. “I’m alright. Go do your work!” He replies, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Woohyun wonders if he did anything to cause his friend’s behaviour but he is sure nothing like that happened. He decides to let Howon cool off for now.

***

When work finally ends, Howon stays longer. Whatever it is that pissed Dongwoo off, he wants to know. He doesn’t even know if the boy will appear but he takes the risk.

Its twelve minutes past midnight, when he finally sees the boy sitting on a chair.

“Why are you still here?”

“Work.”

“Don’t lie. I watched you. You weren’t doing anything past ten.” Dongwoo swirls on the chair, much like before. “You were waiting for me.”

Howon watches Dongwoo, noticing that whatever anger the younger held, it has disappeared and instead he is… meek? “I was. Why were you angry this morning?”

“You should go home. You will fall ill again.”

“You are purposefully diverting the question. Why are you angry? If you are angry at me, then why bother coming back here.”

“I was angry. But I was not angry at you.” Dongwoo admits, stopping the chair. “I was angry at my condition. I was slapped in the face with the facts that I’m nothing more than a bloody ghost.” The sadness seeps into his voice, slowly turning into a whisper as Dongwoo continues. “You are the only one who can see me. The only one I can have a conversation with, after all this time erring around. When you disappeared for three days, I realized how lonely I was. I told you before, about that little girl. She left me one day, just like this. I hadn’t realized how lonely I was until I met you. I… feared that you would disappear on me just like her, but you came back today. And then I could not even talk to you without anyone interfering with our conversation.” Dongwoo stands up, taking light steps to the windows, avoiding Howon’s sharp gaze. “I was angry at that guy for monopolizing you and angry because I wanted to talk with you. But I couldn’t. I’m after all, a ghost.”

When Dongwoo finally turns to Howon, the pain Howon sees in his eyes is overwhelming.

“I behaved like a child. I’m sorry.” Dongwoo smiles, a smile short of his bright nature.

“I don’t mind.” Howon replies, sitting on his chair. “I don’t mind, if you behave like a spoiled child. I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you.”

It only takes a few words to brighten Dongwoo’s expression.

Howon realizes, that even though the boy is surrounded by endless humans, he has been alone. Invisible to most eyes but visible to his. Maybe… just maybe, he can take part of the loneliness away. Dongwoo seems like a bright boy, loneliness doesn’t suit him after all.

“You told me about that girl before, right? That little angel. Tell me more about her.”

***

Howon went back home at two last night, taking a cab back. He slept for five hours before he prepared for work.

When he arrives at work, he is surprised to find Dongwoo sitting on his chair. He is about to say something, when Dongwoo brings his hand up to his mouth, putting his finger on his lips. Howon understands. If he starts talking to Dongwoo, he would only get Woohyun’s attention again.

Dongwoo stands up wordlessly, allowing Howon to take a seat and start his work.

After a few hours of work, Howon takes a break to see Dongwoo playing with his co-workers. At one point, the boy is sitting on top of someone’s head. Howon can’t help but crack a smile.

This boy is crazy.

“You shouldn’t do that, sitting on other people.”

“It’s not like they care. They don’t know and won’t ever find out.” Dongwoo gives back, jumping on the tables again.

“But that time, when you hugged me, I felt it. I felt your body. How come?” Howon lays his pen away, turning around to look at the other.

“I honestly have no idea. It’s weird.” Dongwoo jumps onto Howon’s table. “I mean, I can walk on tables. Maybe it’s about me wanting to touch things?”

Howon looks up, leaning back to see Dongwoo’s face. “So you could go right through me?” He asks curiously. He is curious after all.

“Let’s test it.” Dongwoo smiles and crouches down, hugging his knees to his chest.

Howon moves back. Suddenly coming face to face with Dongwoo startled him slightly. “How?”

“Give me your hand.” Dongwoo holds his right hand out. “I want to see, if I can hold your hand.”

Howon does as instructed, stretching his hand out.

Dongwoo reaches out for it. But he feels no touch. Dongwoo’s hand goes straight through his. “This… is scary.” Howon leans forward, trying to grab Dongwoo’s hand but failing again. “Wow. But I’m sure I felt your warmth. I felt your body when you hugged me. But this… It’s fascinating.”

“Howon?”

Howon looks up. It’s a light brush, nothing but a very light touch. It ends in less than a second but he clearly felt it. The slight brush of Dongwoo’s lips against his.

“It really does work.” Dongwoo smiles, jumping off the table. “You should go back for tonight. It’s late already.”

That was the last time Howon saw Dongwoo.

The boy disappeared after that night, never appearing again. Howon had thought that maybe he will only be gone for a while, but the longer he had to wait, the less hope he had left.

Thinking back, maybe it all was his imagination playing a game on him. As if ghosts could be real. He laughs bitterly. How long has it been? Three months?

“Howon, go home earlier today! You have been staying overtime those past months! Do I have to drag your ass home again?” Woohyun scoots over. Howon has always been a workaholic but those past few weeks, he has been drowning himself in work. “If there is something bothering you, you can always talk to me.”

“No. I’m fine. I was working on a project but I submitted it today. I don’t plan to stay overtime any longer.” Howon lays the folder in his drawer, closing it.

“Something has been bothering you.”

“I’m fine. Really. I just realized that waiting won’t bring me anything.”

“Howon?”

“You said you believe in ghosts, right?”

“Well, yes. Why?”

Howon finally looks at him, a stranger emptiness in his voice as he answers. “Don’t. They don’t exist.”

***

He planned to go home earlier. He didn’t plan to wait anymore. It has no meaning.

Dongwoo won’t return.

He is well aware of that fact. Yet, he still stayed behind, hoping that Dongwoo would appear. It’s a foolish thing to hold on to. So very foolish and yet, he can’t help it.

When had Dongwoo sneaked his way into his heart? Was it that evening he looked so very vulnerable as he confessed his loneliness. Or was it that stupid kiss?

He leaves the building, stepping down the stairs until the fresh air hits him with a welcomed force.

“You really are a workaholic, Ahjussi.”

Howon looks up, searching for the source of that familiar voice.

And indeed, there he stands, wrapped tightly in a coat. “I thought that maybe you were sick today, since you didn’t leave the building. But as always, you stayed behind.” It’s that same gummy smile he gets, as he takes the last few steps down, to stand in front of that boy.

“You… Why didn’t you just come up?”

“Security wouldn’t let me in.” Dongwoo takes another step, closing the distance between them. “Unauthorized people aren’t allowed in there.” He chuckles.

“I don’t understand.”

“I woke up, in a hospital. Apparently I have been in coma for the better half of four years.” Dongwoo reaches out, taking Howon’s right hand into his own. “It took me three months to organise my life again. You remember my angel? She died in the accident. Ahjussi, do you believe in angels? I believe in them. I believe she was the one who saved my life.” Dongwoo reaches out for Howon’s other hand, holding onto both of them, as he takes a step back, laughing out loud. “I’m back, Ahjussi.”

“Human?”

“Human.”

“Why did you come here?”

“I wanted to ask you a question, Ahjussi.” Dongwoo leans in, closing the distance between them again. “Ahjussi, do you believe in love? I fell in love with you, Ahjussi.”

It takes all of Dongwoo’s strength not to collapse as Howon crushes him into a hug. His rich laughter echoes through the silent night, as Howon whispers his answer.

“Another thing.” Dongwoo whispers into Howon’s ears, hugging the other back. “Ahjussi, actually I’m older than you.”

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome


End file.
